doomfandomcom-20200222-history
List of weapons in Doom (film)
Many of the weapons in the movie Doom are inspired by actual weapons used by military forces around the world. A majority of the firearms used are real, but somewhat modified to have a more unfamiliar, unique, or futuristic look. Other firearms, such as the pistols, are left unmodified. Major Weapons Assault Rifle *The assault rifle used by Reaper, Portman, and Duke is based on the G36 assault rifle, and is equipped with a type of red dot sight. While a majority of G36 rifles use a folding stock, the rifle used in here has a V-Stock, a modification that adds a solid telescopic stock in place of the skeleton stock. Due to its large magazine capacity and rate of fire, the weapon is effective against the zombies and imps, but isn't nearly as efficient against the Hell Knights. Light Submachine Gun *The 'light submachine gun used by the Kid is based on a MP-5. This weapon appears to have a higher magazine capacity than the real gun. It also seems to have a slower rate of fire than the assault rifle. It is used when the Kid is startled by a falling pipe, and later when he was shooting at Dr. Carmack. It is also used by the Kid against the imp that was violently shaking Portman upside down before Sarge destroys it with the BFG 9000 that he commandeers. See also Kid's Light Submachine Gun Sarge's Gun *Sarge's gun is also based on the G36 rifle, and has many characteristics of a heavy assault rifle. It works in essentially the same way as the assault rifle used by other members of the team. The gun's stock looks like the stock of an M4A1 or an AR-15. Goat's Gun *Goat's gun is a pump-action shotgun loaded with slugs. A miniature scope is affixed to the rail of the gun. It is only used in one scene: when Reaper and Goat encounter an infected Doctor Olsen. Destroyer's Gun *Destroyer's gun is a three-barreled minigun modeled after the Vulcan. the weapon is fed ammunition from a backpack. This weapon is more commonly called a Gatling gun or Chain gun as it was named so in the game. It is a World War II M1919 with an external motor powering the rotating action that makes it appear to be a Minigun. Mac's Gun *Mac's gun is a simple elephant gun with an underslung grenade launcher. This gun is never fired in the movie. BFG 9000 *The "Bio Force Gun v3.14" (humorously referred to as "Big Fucking Gun" by Sarge, and officially called the "Big Fucking Gun" in the Doom games) is the most destructive hand-held weapon used in the movie. The projectile consists of a superheated ball of plasma, melting anything in the blast radius. The plasma can burn through several metres of solid rock and will continue to slowly burn away at the target for several seconds. Minor Weapons Pistol *A pistol is used three times: once while Duke fires at an Imp, again when Sarge kills Dr. Carmack, and once again when Sarge shoots a dead civilian in the forehead right after returning to earth to eliminate any and all other hostile forces at the UAC establishment. The pistols used are a USP and a Desert Eagle, respectively. Pinky and Sam are also equipped with USPs, but neither used them on screen if at all. See also Sarge's Desert Eagle Chainsaw *A chainsaw is used by a Hell Knight to cut through the Ark Door (this is bizarre as all infected humans seem to revert to an animalistic state by the time they become Imps). Reaper later takes it and uses it to fight Pinky when he becomes a Pinky demon Land Mine *A land mine is used by Reaper on the Hell Knight. The mine attaches to a surface with some form of adhesive, and is equipped with a 10-second detonation timer. P90 *A P90 is seen on the movie poster, yet the weapon is neither used nor seen in the movie. Grenade *A grenade is used once, and appears to have an effect similar to that of a projectile from the BFG and also used by Reaper when he kills Sarge by throwing it through the portal. Knife *A knife is used twice: First one is used by Goat when he cuts a cross in his arm after saying "God damn it" after accidentally bumping a small barrel like object down a flight of stairs. Apparently Goat cuts a cross in his arm every time he takes God's name in vain as indicated by other scars of self mutilation on his arm, and Goat's brief explanation to a confused Reaper who observes the act. The second time the knife is used is by Destroyer in the pit fight scene as he battles a Hell Knight. Weapons: difference between the book and the movie Influence Even though the Doom film was considered a 'failure', some weapons in the film were used as an inspiration: *A weapon based on Reaper and Portman's G36 appears in the Project Brutality mod as the UAC-41 Carbine. **The Land Mine also appeared in Project Brutality. **A form of Light Machine Gun would also appear, as the Compact SMG. *The BFG 3.14 in the film inspired the BFG10k in the Skulltag port. *Grenades would appear in Doom 3 (Released Prior), and Brutal Doom. Trivia *The BFG's designation number: 3.14, is a reference to the Doom Bible, and Pi. *The P90 in the poster was most likely added as a reference to the Machine Gun in Doom 3. *The Rocket Launcher and Machine Gun were the only weapons from Doom 3 not to appear in the film. * Category:Lists